


PT 13

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [13]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: The last part of Valentine's Day.





	PT 13

        Hizashi pulled Shōta into their apartment, locking the door behind them. He kissed Shōta heavily, pushing him backwards. Shōta leaned into it, his hands running up and down Hizashi's back. Hizashi pulled away slowly.   
        "I'm going to take a shower, and when I come back, we're gonna celebrate!" Hizashi said happily. Shōta chuckled.   
        "Take your time; I have something I need to prepare."  
        "Ooh~ What is it?"  
         "You'll see. Now go," Shōta replied, pushing Hizashi towards the bathroom. Hizashi left and Shōta got to work in the kitchen.   
        Usually, you could never cook anything in the time it takes someone to take a shower. Hizashi, on the other hand, spent so much time in the shower that if he took his time, you could prepare an entire meal. This was what Shōta did.   
      "Can I come in now?" Hizashi called from the hallway, now dressed in nice but casual clothing. Some of his golden hair was scraped back into a messy bun, the rest falling over his back.   
       "Just a second...now," Shōta replied. Hizashi walked in, first noticing that Shōta had, at some point, changed into similarly nice clothes. Then his gaze drifted from his boyfriend to the scene before him.   
        A delicious-looking dinner sat on the dining table they rarely used. Lit candles rested on the table, as well. Hizashi held back the urge to squeal. Valentine's Day was the one day a year that Shōta went all out on the cheesy, mushy love stuff. It was probably Hizashi's favourite day.   
      "Shōta, you are perfect," Hizashi chirped, hugging Shōta enthusiastically. Shōta buried his face in Hizashi's arms.   
       "Yeah, yeah...," he mumbled. Hizashi pulled away and they sat down to dinner.   
       They talked as they ate; trading their opinions on books, debating hypothetical situations, chatting about anything they could think of. Flirtations were thrown out occasionally, usually making the target blush or laugh. Maki watched from her cat tree, one eye open.   
       Eventually, dinner was over. They washed the dishes together, continuing their conversation. Hizashi flirted as they did this, his hand drifting up and down Shōta's back. When they finished, it was time for gifts.   
      "Here, this is for you," Hizashi said, then laughed, "it kinda fits what you got me, I realised." Shōta took the nicely wrapped box. He opened it to find a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. "Since the last ones broke," Hizashi explained nervously. Shōta kissed him softly.   
       "Thanks, sunshine." A shiver ran up Hizashi's spine when Shōta said this in his deep voice.  
       "N-no problem, dear," Hizashi replied wistfully, blushing.   
       "I got you something else, too," Shōta said.  
       "Oh, you didn't need to do that," Hizashi replied.  
      "Well, too bad. I did it," Shōta replied flatly, standing up from the spot on the couch that they were curled up in. Hizashi chuckled softly. Shōta disappeared down the hall and came back with a wrapped gift. "I took the idea from the kids," Shōta explained as he handed Hizashi the gift. Hizashi was confused at first, but as he opened the gift he realised what Shōta meant.   
       Hizashi turned the framed photo over in his hands. The photo was the two of them as kids, Hizashi's arm wrapped around Shōta's shoulders. Hizashi smiled warmly, but noticed something on the back of the photo. 'To Hizashi, the sunshine in my life' was written on the back.   
       "Oh, Shōta!! I love it!!!" Hizashi squealed. He stood up and hugged Shōta tightly. "It's pretty cheesy, though, angel," Hizashi whispered into Shōta's ear. Shōta laughed loudly.   
       "Hey, I'm no poet," Shōta mused.   
       "I love it anyway. I love you, sweetheart," Hizashi replied.   
       "I love you, too," Shōta whispered. They held each other for a minute, then separated. Then they curled back up on the couch.   
       "Wanna watch B-rated movies and make fun of them?" Shōta asked.   
      "YES," Hizashi replied loudly. Shōta chuckled, turning on the TV. They curled up closer together, eating chocolate and yelling at the TV all night long. They eventually dozed off in each other's arms.


End file.
